Berserker
by Kryptonita
Summary: Todos habían sufrido muchos cambios después de aquella batalla en la luna, y todos habían crecido a su manera, renunciando a algunas cosas y abriéndose a otras.


_**Disclaimer:**_ No soy japonesa, no tengo pene y, al nacer, mis padres no me pusieron de nombre Ohkubo. Por lo que _Soul Eater_ no me pertenece.

_Para __**Blaise Black**, __que cambia más de opinión que yo de tinte de pelo._

**Nota previa: **El one-shot transcurre después de los acontecimientos que se dan en el manga.

* * *

><p>—<strong>Berserker—<strong>

* * *

><p>—¿Quieres que hagamos un descanso? Porque creo que te va a dar un chungo en cualquier momento.<p>

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada borrando el amago de sonrisa que se había dibujado en sus labios.

—No, estoy bien. Dame un segundo.

Se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas mientras envolvía sus manos en unas nuevas gasas, utilizando sus dientes para cortarlas y así no propasarse con el vendaje. Tenía el rostro hinchado cubierto por una capa de suciedad por las múltiples caídas y un reguero de sangre reseca que descendía de su nariz a sus labios agrietados. Habían florecido en distintas partes de su cuerpo moratones y rasponazos que le daban un aire de muñeca de porcelana rota a la que habían pegado sus trozos con cola. Daba la sensación de que si recibía un solo golpe más se partiría en mil pedazos que no podrían volver a unirse de nuevo.

Pero ella era tozuda como una mula, seguiría poniéndose en pie lista para una nueva tunda hasta que consiguiera ganar. Lo veía en sus ojos: una fiera determinación a no tirar la toalla por muy magullada que estuviera. Ella marcaba el ring del combate y también decidía cuando éste terminaba. Era como Maggie Fitzgerald si ésta hubiese tenido una versión en Polly Pocket, pero sin el exhibicionismo pijo de la muñeca.

Black Star se acarició la cicatriz que cruzaba su rostro con el dedo pulgar mientras la miraba estirarse. Era posible que su ego hablase por él (como en la mayoría de ocasiones) cuando pensaba que por mucho que ella se esforzara en tumbarle no conseguiría hacerlo. Pero, por otro lado, algo le decía que si no lograba vencerle no era porque le faltasen ganas, sino porque su cabeza debía encontrarse en otro lado: posiblemente los últimos momentos al lado de Chrona estuviesen nublando la mente de la chica en aquel momento, impidiéndola ver los errores que cometía durante el combate.

Aquello estaba siendo una pérdida de tiempo. Estaban haciendo el paripé.

—Oye, empiezas a tener la misma cara que Popeye, deberíamos dejarlo por hoy e ir a comer con el resto por ahí —comentó Black Star rascándose la cabeza—. Me muero de hambre.

—Un combate más, sólo uno más —pidió ella poniéndose en pie.

Black Star fue a protestar, pero decidió encogerse de hombros. Una pérdida de tiempo a la que la chica se aferraba con uñas y dientes.

—Como quieras, Maka.

La susodicha sonrió confiada y se puso en guardia, alzando los puños mientras separaba las piernas, apretando sus pies firmemente sobre el suelo. Black Star permaneció impasible en la misma posición, esperando a que ella diera el primer paso. Cosa que hizo: de un salto, Maka se deslizó hacia delante lanzando un derechazo que iba directo al rostro de su oponente. Sin embargo, no llegó a rozarlo: atrapó la mano de la chica justo a tiempo y torció su brazo sin mucho esfuerzo, haciéndola gruñir de dolor. Pero antes de que pudiese tumbarla de nuevo, Maka golpeó su costado con un rodillazo, provocándole que escupiese saliva y se encogiese sobre sí mismo, dándole la oportunidad perfecta: posicionándose a su lado, bajó su brazo hacia el cuello de él como si fuese la hoja de una guillotina.

No obstante, antes de que ella hubiese podido tocarlo, Black Star enroscó su pierna derecha entre las de ella y dándose impulso, la tiró al suelo. Pero por la fuerza del empuje y el enredo de extremidades, él la acompañó en la caída.

Maka no le apartó de un empujón como las otras veces, sino que dejó que el cuerpo de Black Star reposara sobre el suyo mientras ella se tapaba el rostro con un brazo. Por su parte, él no parecía querer levantarse: se quedó quieto, muy quieto, escuchando los latidos desbocados del corazón de ella hasta que estos se ralentizaron; entonces se incorporó, dándole la espalda.

—¿Podemos irnos ya? —preguntó con la boca seca.

—Sí. Será mejor que nos vayamos —murmuró ella. La oyó sorber los mocos—. Mañana a la misma hora, ¿no?

—¿A la misma hora para qué?

—Para seguir entrenando.

—¡Pero si no puedes conmigo, Maka!

—¡Casi lo consigo! —gruñó ella.

—Ya, claro —se mofó él—. ¿Por qué insistes tanto?

Maka guardó silencio durante unos segundos, mirando a la luna de carbón que se cernía sobre sus cabezas, antes de contestar con voz queda:

—Porque le prometí que volvería a por ella. Pero necesito alcanzar el mismo nivel de maestría que tienen tanto Stein como mi madre para ello —explicó, poniéndose en pie y limpiándose la tierra de la ropa—. No quiero volver a sentirme nunca más un lastre ni que dependo del resto para seguir adelante.

Intercambiaron una larga mirada sin decirse nada, evaluándose el uno al otro. Todos habían sufrido muchos cambios después de aquella batalla en la luna, y todos habían crecido a su manera, renunciando a algunas cosas y abriéndose a otras. Sin embargo, Black Star sentía que aquel cambio en Maka había sido como un rayo que partía un árbol en dos mitades: una parte en la que seguía siendo la Maka de siempre, una preocupada por un expediente impecable y enfrascada en sus libros; otra, que iba acercándose poco a poco a la madurez. A una madurez que implicaba enormes sacrificios a los que ella no temía enfrentarse.

Sacrificios como volver a encarar al Kishin para recuperar a Chrona.

Pero se equivocaba en varias cosas: no era un lastre, no lo había sido en aquel combate contra el Kishin ni lo había sido nunca, y los necesitaba a ellos, a sus amigos, a su lado si quería salir victoriosa. Pero todo eso no podía demostrárselo con meras palabras, sino con hechos.

Y él estaba dispuesto a enseñárselos.

—Está bien: mañana a la misma hora. Pero esta noche invitas a cenar al Todopoderoso señor que soy yo, ¿eh?

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA.<strong>

Ha llovido desde la última vez que subí algo para este fandom. Se me ha hecho un pelín raro escribir sobre Maka y Black Star e incluso me he sentido algo torpe. Pero me ha divertido escribir esto y me ha hecho recordar viejos tiempos.


End file.
